Akaphobia
by Nyankoii
Summary: Kalau ada yang bertanya apa yang paling dibenci oleh Kuroko Tetsumi, jawabannya sudah tentu adalah si iblis merah. Apa yang diharapkannya musnah dari peradaban? jawabannya sudah pasti si iblis merah. Kuroko Tetsumi merasa hidupnya terancam punah akibat sang iblis. Apakah ada cara untuk dirinya melarikan diri? AkaxFem!Kuro Warning : Fem!Kuroko, Gender Bender, AU, OOC, crack


**Akaphobia**

**© Nyankoii**

**Un-Beta**

**All credit belongs to**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Cover © Nyankoii**

**AU, Gender Bender, Fem!Kuroko, OOC, Alur telalu cepat, Tata bahasa aneh, Typo bertebaran, dan lain-lain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 – Kamisama, Please Save Me**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada yang paling ditakuti oleh gadis bersurai _azure _ ini kecuali satu hal. Ah, bukan. Bukan satu hal, melainkan seseorang. Ya, seseorang. Orang itu tidak lain adalah makhluk bersurai _scarlet _yang mempunyai motto hidup "aku selalu benar, aku selalu menang", kanjeng gusti agung seagung-agungnya, Akashi Seijuuro. Gadis bersurai _azure _itu menatap jam dinding di tembok kamarnya. Bagus, dia hanya punya waktu tersisa sepuluh menit lagi sebelum menghadapi si raja iblis.

Kamisama, apa yang harus dilakukannya agar hari ini tidak bertemu raja iblis lagi? Kunci pintu kamar? Coret. Dia telah melakukannya tapi hal itu gagal dan percuma. Dengan mulusnya sang raja iblis masih tetap dapat membuka pintu kamarnya lebih cepat dari seorang maling yang membongkar kunci rumah sasarannya. Pura-pura sakit terserang demam dan influenza atau sebagainya? Coret. Terakhir dia mencoba cara itu, dia berakhir masuk unit gawat darurat dan mendapat suntikan jarum suntik yang paling dia benci, ingat bukannya dia takut jarum suntik tapi hanya membencinya. Pura-pura tertidur? Oke itu cara yang amat sangat buruk yang pernah dilakukannya. Saat dia melakukan hal itu si raja iblis membangunkannya dengan cara yang amat sangat tidak wajar bahkan hampir saja membuatnya tewas seketika. Ya, si raja iblis membangunkannya dengan cara menutup hidungnya yang berfungsi untuk bernapas hingga membuat dia seperti ikan yang terkapar di luar aquarium dikarenakan kehabisan oksigen. Memang ikan menghirup oksigen apa, ya? Entahlah dia tidak mau tahu.

Oke, mungkin dia harus mencoba cara anak-anak remaja di luar negeri jika ingin kabur dari rumah, kabur melewati jendela. Dengan segera dia menarik selimut dan _bed cover _tempat tidurnya, diikatnya keduanya menjadi satu. Oke, dia harus benar-benar memastikan bahwa ikatannya telah kuat. Tidak lucu kalau dia harus masuk rumah sakit dan mengalami patah tulang karena berusaha melarikan diri dari rumah sendiri, salah lebih tepatnya kamar sendiri. "Hmm, ini sudah bagus." Gadis bersurai _azure _ itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Gadis itu bangun dari posisi duduknya mengarah ke jendela kamarnya. Dia membuka jendela tersebut kemudian menatap ke sekelilingnya. Jadi, benda apa yang harus dia gunakan sebagai penopang ikatan selimut dan _bed cover_ itu? Dia memperhatikan dengan saksama benda-benda di ruang tersebut. Mengikatnya ke pilar tempat tidurnya pasti mustahil, tali buatan itu pasti tidak akan cukup panjangnya. Menggeser tempat tidurnya? itu lebih mustahil. Mana kuat dia untuk mendorong tempat tidur yang beratnya melebihi satu kilogram karung beras itu. Oh, tidak. Masa ide cemerlang dia untuk keluar dari neraka ini hancur begitu saja. Wajah gadis itu pun berubah kecewa seketika sampai ...

"Ah, itu dia." Seru gadis itu saat melihat gantungan mantel yang berdiri di salah satu sudut kamarnya. Dengan segera gadis itu berlari dan menyingkirkan semua pakaian yang masih tergantung di gantungan tersebut, tidak peduli dengan pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai. Diambilnya dengan segera untaian kain katun yang telah sambung menyambung menjadi satu seperti kepulauan di salah satu negara di Asia Tenggara, Bali atau Borneo namanya. Tangannya secepat mungkin membuat sebuah simpul ikatan pada gantungan tersebut menggunakan tali buatan miliknya.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Terdengar suara pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang. Oh, tidak waktunya sudah habis. Gadis itu menjadi panik, dengan segera dia berlari menuju jendela melempar untaian tali berbahan katun itu. Kemudian tanpa berpikir panjang lagi dia segera meloncat keluar jendela dan berpegangan erat kepada tali hasil karya cemerlangnya. Gadis itu melihat ke bawah untuk sesaat dan dia menyesalinya. Oke, sebaiknya dia tidak perlu melihat ke bawah, "Jangan melihat ke bawah Tetsu. Jangan melihat ke bawah." Dia menggumamkan kalimat tersebut terus menerus layaknya sebuah mantera. Dia menarik napas panjang dan mulai mencoba melakukan aksi ala manusia laba-laba. Dia mencoba membayangkan dan meniru aksi bagaimana para olahragawan panjat tebing itu melakukan aksi mereka menuruni bukit.

'_Kau pasti bisa Tetsu! Kau pasti bisa!_' Dia mencoba memotivasi dirinya dan menuruni tembok rumahnya secara perlahan. Sayang beribu sayang tanpa gadis itu ketahui, yang berada di balik pintu kamarnya bukanlah si raja iblis melainkan seorang _maid_ yang telah menjadi panik karena tidak mendapat jawaban darinya. _Maid_ itu terus menerus menggetuk pintu kamarnya dan memanggil namanya dengan keras tanpa tahu si pemilik kamar saat ini sedang berusaha melarikan diri. Mungkin tidak seharusnya gadis ini meninggalkan kamarnya. Kalau saja dia tahu neraka apa yang telah menantinya di esok hari, tentu dia akan menyesali perbuatannya saat ini.

'_Sedikit lagi, Tetsu. Semangat!'_ Walau sedikit takut dia merasa bahagia membayangkan surga tanpa si raja iblis. Gadis itu bersyukur, untung saja letak kamarnya masih di lantai dua. Kalau ayahnya membangun rumah dengan tiga tingkat dan kamarnya berada di lantai atas tersebut, mungkin dia akan memikirkan aksi gila yang dibenci dirinya saat ini. Sungguh dia benar-benar benci akan ketinggian. Salahkan si iblis _scarlet _ itu yang membuatnya trauma saat mereka masih berada di kelas empat.

TAP! Kedua kaki gadis itu berhasil mendarat di atas permukaan rerumputan hijau. "Huft, akhirnya..." gadis itu menghela napas dan menyeka peluh di keningnya. Oke, selanjutnya saatnya dia lari dari sini. Gadis itu dengan segera memerintahkan seluruh syaraf motoriknya untuk segera bergerak meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri.

Baru saja gadis bersurai _azure _ itu membalikan badannya, sesosok bayangan hitam menutupi dirinya dari cahaya mentari pagi. Seketika mata _aquamarine_ gadis itu terbuka selebar-lebarnya. Telah berdiri seorang remaja lelaki bersurai _scarlet_ di hadapannya dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang dianggap oleh gadis itu sebagai senyuman raja neraka. Senyuman terhoror sedunia.

"Ohayou, _my babe _Tetsumi." Senyum surai _scarlet _itu kepadanya dan gadis yang dipanggil Tetsumi itu masih diam terpaku dengan ekpresi kagetnya versi mulut dan mata yang terbuka sangat lebar.

Sang _scarlet _menatap sesaat ke atas, melihat ke arah lantai dua bangunan tersebut. Dilihatnya untaian kain katun yang menjuntai dari jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar. Kemudian sang _scarlet_ kembali menatap ke arahnya, "Rupanya sekarang kau sudah mulai suka olahraga ekstrim, ya." Senyuman surai _scarlet _itu semakin sumringah dengan Tetsumi yang masih terkaku di hadapannya

Sesaat tampak sebuah ide muncul dalam benak si _scarlet, _ "Nee, bagaimana kalau kita terjun payung akhir pekan ini. Aku bisa minta otou-sama mereservasi untuk kita." Senyum sang _scarlet _tanpa dosa sambil menunjukkan _smart phone_ yang dipegangnya saat ini.

Satu detik ... si iblis _scarlet _masih tersenyum manis.

Dua detik ... senyum sang iblis semakin merekah

Tiga detik ... sang iblis mulai melakukan panggilan dari _smart phone_ kesayangannya.

"Tidakkkkkkkkkkk!" Teriak histeris Tetsumi yang cetar membahana dan menggetarkan seluruh isi rumah.

Sang nyonya pemilik rumah dengan tenang menyeruput secangkir teh hangat di pagi hari dan berpikir, '_Ah, damainya pagi ini._'

.

.

**Skip Time,**

**.**

Usaha pelarian diri yang gagal di pagi hari, pada akhirnya mengantarkan dirinya untuk berada di meja makan bersama si iblis dan okaasan-nya sendiri. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa si iblis _scarlet _yang saat ini duduk dihadapannya selalu datang di pagi buta untuk mengganggu dirinya. Lihat saja bahkan jarum jam di dinding pun masih menunjukkan pukul enam lewat lima menit. Kalau rumah mereka bersebelahan alias tetangga mungkin masih dapat dibilang wajar tapi rumah si iblis _scarlet _ ini punya jarak perjalanan sekitar tiga puluh menit dari rumahnya, jangan bilang jika si iblis _scarlet _ini rela bangun di kala mentari masih terlelap hanya untuk mengusiknya.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di pagi ini Tet-chan?" Wanita bersurai _aqua _ itu membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Hanya olahraga kecil, okaasan." Jawab gadis bersurai _azure _ yang duduk di samping kanannya dengan wajah datar walaupun sebenarnya dia sedang kesal sekali.

Remaja lelaki bersurai _scarlet_ tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban gadis di seberangnya, "Tampaknya Tetsumi saat ini sedang menyukai olahraga ekstrim, okaasan."

"Oh, ya? Benarkah? Okaasan baru tahu kalau Tet-chan suka olahraga ekstrim. Bukannya Tet-chan paling takut dengan ketinggian?" Tanya sang ibu.

"Aku bukannya takut, okaasan. Aku hanya membencinya, itu saja dan...

kenapa Akashi-kun selalu datang ke rumah ini setiap paginya?! Dia punya rumah sendiri, bukan?" Protes Tetsumi kepada ibu yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan menatap tajam ke arah si raja iblis. "Lalu sejak kapan okaasan-ku juga menjadi okaasan-mu, Akashi-kun? "

"Maa... Maa... Tet-chan, jangan berbicara tidak sopan saat berada di meja makan. Itu bukanlah sikap seorang yamato nadeshiko yang baik. Kalian ini kan sudah bertunangan, jadi tidak apa-apa bukan jika Sei-chan memanggil okaasan dengan panggilan okaasan juga" Jawab sang ibu dengan suara lembut.

"Kau sendiri tahu kalau kedua orang tua Sei-chan untuk saat ini tidak berada di Jepang dan otousan juga sedang tidak berada di Tokyo, jadi ibu berpikir Sei-chan dapat menggantikan otousan untuk menjaga kita." Lanjut sang ibu dengan tersenyum menyilaukan.

"Lalu apa gunanya okaasan membayar paman satpam yang menjaga pintu gerbang?" Kali ini terdengar nada gusar keluar dari wajah datar yang dipertahankan Tetsumi mati-matian.

"Mou, Tet-chan. Ini dan itu kan berbeda sekali." Jawab okaasan dengan nada kekanak-kanakan disertai _puppy eyes_.

Wanita bersurai _aqua_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari puteri semata wayangnya ke remaja lelaki yang duduk di sisi kiri meja. "Nee, Sei-chan. Apa kau yakin benar-benar tidak ingin tinggal bersama kami untuk sementara waktu?"

Tetsumi yang sedari tadi mencoba mempertahankan wajah datarnya itu secara spontan berteriak, "Apa?!"

"Tinggal bersama? Tunggu dulu okaasan. Okaasan tidak pernah cerita kalau Akashi-kun akan tinggal bersama kita." Pada akhirnya Tetsumi melancarkan aksi penolakannya secara terang-terangan. Dia sangat tidak setuju dan amat sangat menolak, jika si raja iblis itu tinggal bersama mereka.

"Kenapa Tet-chan? Bagus bukan jika kita tinggal bersama? Kalian jadi lebih punya banyak waktu untuk bersama." Okaasan tersenyum bahagia.

Bagus, apa okaasan ini tidak pernah sadar kalau dia benar-benar tidak menyukai si iblis _scarlet _ini? Lalu sekarang okaasan-nya menyuruh dia untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan si raja iblis?! Kamisama, Tetsumi saat ini pun rela untuk dicabut saja nyawanya atau lenyapkan saja dirinya dari dunia sekalian.

"Tapi okaasan..."

"Terima kasih untuk tawarannya tapi maaf aku menolaknya, okaasan." Akashi Seijuuro si iblis _scarlet_ memotong pembicaraan antara ibu dan anak itu.

Tetsumi menatapnya dengan kedua bola mata _aquamarine_-nya yang besar. Apa? Apa tadi dia tidak salah dengar? Si raja iblis ini menolak diberikan waktu tambahan untuk mengganggu kehidupannya? Oh, kamisama. Apa sebentar lagi ada hujan badai disertai petir dan tsunami? Demi apa si raja iblis ini menolak?

"Aku rasa tidak baik kalau aku tinggal bersama kalian dan aku tidak ingin merepotkan otousan dan okaasan." Seijuuro melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya.

'_Ya... ya... ya... aku setuju dengan pendapatmu Maou-san._' Tetsumi hanya diam dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat sebagai tanda persetujuan dirinya atas ucapan si raja iblis kepada sang ibu.

"Selain itu, aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa menahan diri atau tidak jika satu atap dengan Tetsumi." Seijuuro tersenyum nakal ke arah si gadis dan gadis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya Tetsumi belum sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya barusan.

'_Tunggu... barusan si raja iblis itu bilang apa? Tidak bisa menahan dirinya... Apa?!'_ seketika itu juga Tetsumi menghentikan anggukkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam ke arah si iblis. Seandainya tatapan mata bisa membunuh mungkin saat ini juga si raja iblis itu sudah tewas ditangannya.

"Hi... Hi... Hi... Sei-chan ini bisa saja. Padahal sebentar lagi kau dan Tet-chan bisa menikah." Tawa kecil okaasan yang langsung mendapat perhatian utama Tetsumi.

"Okaasan, aku masih empat belas tahun." Protes Tetsumi kembali dan beri garis bawah sebagai catatan, bahwa dia tidak pernah merasa menyetujui perjanjian konyol antara sang ibu dengan sahabat sejatinya yang sama-sama hobi menggosip itu.

"Tenang saja Tet-chan. Tiga tahun lagi kalian berdua akan legal di mata hukum."

"Tapi okaasan..."

Suara penolakan Tetsumi seolah-olah tidak terdengar di telinga okaasannya yang tersenyum manis dan berkata, "Ahh, okaasan sudah tidak sabar untuk menimang cucu dari kalian berdua." Saat ini sang ibu telah hanyut dalam lamunannya.

Sang raja iblis yang terduduk di hadapannya tersenyum sumringah kepadanya. Bagus habislah sudah masa depannya. Sendok yang terletak di atas meja makan digenggamnya dengan erat. Saat ini dia berharap untuk dapat pergi dari neraka ini dengan menggali lubang dengan sendok ditangannya yang entah perlu berapa lama untuk lubang itu jadi. Tetsumi hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati, '_Kamisama, tolong selamatkan aku dari siniiiiii...'_

Begitulah kejadian di kediaman keluarga Kuroko yang damai setiap paginya. Ada malaikat yang berusaha melarikan diri dari sang iblis tetapi selalu gagal dengan rencananya. Saat ini sang malaikat berpikir untuk menggali lubang sedalam-dalamnya ke inti bumi untuk melarikan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End? or To be Continue? or Delete?**

**Mind to review please**

**_Mohon review, kritik, saran, flame atau apa pun juga_**

* * *

Halo, di sini Nyankoii yang sedang mencoba membuat cerita yang amat sangat tidak jelas. Mencoba membuat humor tapi gagal segagalnya. Tidak ada satu sisi humor satu pun dalam cerita ini sepertinya. Jadi mohon maafkan saya sang author amatiran ini. #dogeza.

Mohon maaf apabila karakter terlalu OOC, lebay, dan sebagainya.

.

.

Regards,

Nyankoii


End file.
